


Rain

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-28
Updated: 2004-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Adam is bored. Unequiviocally, deeply, really, very, very bored.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://beingothrwrldly.livejournal.com/profile)[**beingothrwrldly**](http://beingothrwrldly.livejournal.com/).

Adam is bored. Unequiviocally, deeply, really, very, very bored.

It's raining for one thing. Which means that he can't go outside. He could go surfing but supposedly the storm has made the waves killer big and, while he'd like to think so, Adam isn't a good enough surfer to handle killer waves.

So, no outside. He darted out for awhile to walk Penny and the streets were like rivers and it was just... umpleasant. Yet another reason Adam won't be surfing today. He'd have to drive to the beach and in this downpour he thinks driving does not sound like fun.

Also, it's three days after Christmas and Rachel is STILL having quality time with her family. Adam would bitch about that but it's not like he invited her to San Diego for the first night of Hannukah. He misses her though. Maybe if Rachel were here, laying around on the couch watching movies would sound entertaining instead of just... boring.

Plus, of course, in the past three Rachel-less days Adam has opened and played with every single holiday and birthday gift he's gotten. He's OVER Halo 2. If he never sees the "Dodgeball" DVD again it will be too soon. He's washed the new clothes he's gotten, and the sheets. He assembled the office chair. Made his Porsche Boxter model, even though he's so not a model car kind of guy and really Mischa should know better. He even baked oatmeal raisin cookies from the mix Deb-in-accounting, whoever THAT is, gave him.

Adam keeps staring out the window longingly, hoping someone will come to visit him. Bret, or Mike, or Ben, or maybe Josh. But if he's unwilling to drive in this rain, somehow he doubts his non-California-born friends are feeling terribly comfortable with it.

Rachel was supposed to be home today. But with the rain it sounds like she's staying put. Which, really, Adam's glad about. He'd rather have her safe and dry than driving from the valley. Of course he'd really have her warm and dry with him, but that's not an option.

Adam considers calling, but all he wants to do is whine about how bored he is and how much he misses her. Annoying Rachel is not what he particularly wants to do however.

He hears a door slam somewhere in the apartment building and pities the poor fool who is going out in this insane weather.

He hears a key in a lock. He never realized how thin the walls of his apartment are, that he could hear a door being opened down the hall.

Penny leaps to her feet and pads over to the door, whining. Adam finally, finally realizes that HIS door is being unlocked and that the only person who has a key is...

"Rachel!" Adam leaps to his feet amd reaches the door just as she tumbles in soaking wet and gorgeous. Adam embraces her as Penny tries to jump between them and Rachel kicks the door closed. "I thought you were going to stay with your parents. It's not safe to drive."

"I know." She shakes her head and water flys everywhere. "It was sort of terrifying, and then I had to park down the street and walk. But. I missed you."

Adam holds Rachel tight even though now both of them are soaking wet. He laughs and nuzzles against her. "Missed you too. So much."

"Good," Rachel pulls away and grins. "I'm going to get into something dry," she looks Adam over, "you should too."

"And then what?" Adam asks as Rachel walks down the hall to the bedroom.

"What?" she calls.

"What do you want to do?" Adam wonders.

"Um... Didn't you get "Dodgeball" for Christmas?" Rachel asks. "We could watch that."

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
